The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 7
Show #7 (K-07 REV) *Original airdate: October 19, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: March 8, 1969; August 2, 1969 TV Guide summary: Mildred the Magic Robot drops by as the Banana Splits offer "Wait Till Tomorrow" and "I Enjoy Being A Boy." Rundown: Show #K-07 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (13, 14) *The Sour Grapes bunch challenges the Splits to send their best rumbler. Drooper volunteers, having read a book titled “How To Be A Karate Expert.” He exits. There is a scuffle, and Drooper returns, telling the rest of the Splits that one of the Sour Grapes wrote the karate book, “and boy, was he big.” Fleegle asks how big. A huge hand gives Drooper a chop. “Does that answer your question?” he asks. (13) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. (13) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Challenge.” Raseem is captured by Bakaar, who will not release him until Prince Turhan promises to surrender to the evil Sultan in the open desert. Realizing that Turhan has been captured and imprisoned, the remaining knights assume their disguises and execute a bold rescue. The evil Bakaar begs for mercy, is unceremoniously wrapped in a flying carpet and deposited in a heap in front of his palace. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (13) *Secret password (Confetti) (13) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Song: “I Enjoy Being A Boy (In Love With You)” (13) *Drooper introduces Fleegle to Fletcher the Flea (whom Fleegle actually already had met in the first episode of the series). Fleegle asks what Fletcher can do. Drooper responds that Fletcher can tap dance, and Fletcher proceeds to do so, then jumps first on Fleegle and then Drooper. *Snorky cleans the pad. He vacuums the clothing off a picture of a dancing couple. (14) *Drooper introduces “Danger Island.” (14) *Danger Island 13: When the earthquake subsides, Morgan, Chongo, Link and Leslie try to rescue Dr. Haydn, who is trapped in the cave under tons of earth and rock. Chongo discovers an opening in the cave which leads to where Dr. Haydn is. They rescue him and recover the map. They then build a makeshift boat so they can find the inlet where they believe the boat is. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (13) *Danger Island 14: Dr. Haydn, Morgan, Chongo, Link and Leslie travel down the river in their makeshift boat as far as they can, and then start through the jungle. One of the obstacles they come to is a treacherous waterfall, which they must cross. Link, the last one to go, loses his footing and slips into the swirling waters. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (14) *Hold The Bus! The running Splits are superimposed over filmed traffic and expressway scenes. (14) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Get out of the cornfield) *Riddle Time (Intercontinental ballistic banana) (14) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Drooper is dragging a chain. Fleegle asks him why, and Drooper asks Fleegle if he’s ever tried to push one. (14) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. (14) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The True King.” The King’s evil twin switches places with his brother, assuming the throne and then issuing an order for the disbandment of the Musketeers. Soon, Tooly discovers the true King’s whereabouts, and after he alerts the Musketeers, the King is gloriously rescued. The twin bids his brother farewell, vowing vengeance for another day. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (14) *Ogre has the hiccups. Drooper says the only way to cure his hiccups is to scare him. Fleegle tries to scare him, but now Fleegle has the hiccups. *Dear Drooper (Four-year-old turtle) (14) *Song: “Wait Til Tomorrow” (14) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Fleegle tells Bingo he has fixed Mildred the robot, and she won’t make any more mistakes. Bingo complains that his transistor radio is making static, and he would like Mildred to fix the radio so it won’t make static any more. She obliges by smashing the radio. (14) *Snorky aims a slingshot out the clubhouse window. It hits a cartoon monster in the face and knocks him down. (14) *There is a knock on the clubhouse door. Drooper opens the door and is greeted by the Jolly Green Banana. (14) *Riddle Time (Fuel-injected banana) *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Blowing your cool) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index